3º Pecado
by Ketz
Summary: Como se sente o Lobo quando o Fenix volta para sua casa? Minha segunda fic de drama! oneshoot e not yaoi [esta fic se passa durante a primeira temporada de Beyblade]


Ketz: HI people! Como vão? Sabem, to sem nada para fazer, então resolvi criar uma nova fic de drama... Nessa fic vou usar um dos passados que a Lily Carroll tão bem nos revelou, e se não conhecem dêm uma passadinha na fic dela... "Bestiario" é tudo-de-bom!... Espero que gostem... Cah, eu disse que ia fazer, e aqui esta! Mais uma para você!

Kai: Assim aprende a não encher o saco...

Ketz: ¬¬ Kai, você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que me encher e as minhas amigas?

Kai: uhnnnn Não...

Ketz: u.u eu mereço...

Tala (aparecendo do nada): Ketz, que cê ta fazendo?

Ketz: Primeiro não é assim que uma criatura rebaixada e insignificante como você fala assim comigo, segundo você não tem permissão de entrar no meu quarto assim e terceiro, estou fazendo uma fic onde todo mundo vai sentir pena de você...

Tala: Eles já sentem... Pelo menos se depender do jeito que você me trata...

Ketz: ...Para a minha infelicidade beyblade não me pertence... Mas de qualquer jeito quando o Kai morrer eu vou ser a herdeira oficial de tudo e não quero nem saber... u.u

* * *

**O 3º Pecado **

Maldição, ele voltou...

Após dois anos de glória ele tinha que voltar, para me tirar tudo...

Mas também foi sempre assim...

O netinho querido do Voltaire...

O perfeito, o melhor!

E eu... Aqui... Sempre em segundo plano...

Boris vai novamente se esquecer que existo, se esquecer que estou aqui...

Vai esquecer do mestre do lobo...

E por quê?

Porque o Fênix voltou... Maldito...

Bem agora, que eu iria para o campeonato, que eu seria o melhor...

Que eu seria vitorioso...

Não que eu queira a atenção do Boris...

Não...

De novo não..

Pesadelos, eles ainda me assombram...

Como os fantasmas de meus pais...

O sorriso de minha mãe me persegue.. Anna... Por que tinha que me deixar? Se ma amava tanto... Por que deixou esse plano? Por quê?

Pai.. Seus olhos me consomem, estão em mim... Mas por quê? Por que tinha que nos deixar? A mim e a mamãe... Por acaso fizemos algo a você? Oh Mikhai...

Tantos dias eu chorei... A frustração.. A dor...

Porém.. Como o mestre Boris disse... Eu mereci.. Mesmo não tendo revelado meu lúgubre passado, ele me leva a entender que executei algo terrível...

Mas... Como posso me redimir sem saber o que fiz?

A resposta é simples...

Devo sofrer...

Como tanto já sofri aqui neste inferno..

Devo ser castigado...

Ele deve me vencer..

Devo ser punido...

Agüentarei tudo sem reivindicar...

Devo ser mortificado...

Ele vai me superar...

O Fênix...

Vai roubar tudo que tenho...

O menino prodígio!

Sempre o melhor! Sempre o primeiro em tudo!

Só ele controla a Black Dranzer!

Só ele é capaz de vencer os novos adversários nas finais...

Ele é perfeito! E eu sou somente mais um dos inúmeros órfãos que nada valem...

Bryan, Spencer e Ian...

Todos pensam a mesma coisa...

Ele é melhor que você, esqueça... Nunca vai conseguir o que ele tem...

É o que dizem...

Mas vou provar para eles...

Vou dominá-lo! Vou destruí-lo!

Serei superior!

E depois... Será só derrotar os japoneses...

Daí, tudo será meu!

O campeonato, a glória, o reconhecimento...

Vou deixar o Fênix no chão... Vou humilhá-lo... Vou devastá-lo..

Vou acabar com aquele olhar confiante e enojador dele...

Vou fazer com que ele sofra...

Vou mutilá-lo...

E por quê?

Porque eu o odeio...

Odeio Kai Hiwatari...

Juro que eu, Tala Yuriy Ivanov, vou derrotar o perfeito netinho do Voltaire...

Juro pela minha funesta vida...

**Fim**

* * *

Todos quietos... Ninguém sabe o que falar...

Kai: Desde quando o Tala tem inveja de mim? – ninguém menos ele...

Ketz: u.u Desde agora...

Kai: Uhnn ok...

Tala:... (paralizado)

Ketz: De qualquer jeito... Digam o que acharam! Mesmo estando péssima, podem falar! Eu agüento... Só não esqueçam de dizer algo!

Kai: Pros menos inteligentes.. Ela quer reviews...

Ketz: ¬¬ Kai... Eles já tinham entendido... Ignorem-no... Ta num dia ruim... Beijos para todos! E mais uma vez; reviews! Plizzzz!


End file.
